Lost
by junkpuppetj
Summary: Takes place after Dimitri tells Rose he's given up on her. She doesn't take it very well. Disclaimer: The few lyrics you see belong to Eminem and Rihanna - Love the way You Lie.


Title: Lost

Summary: Takes place after Rose and Dimitri's last fight where he tells her he's given up on her. Rose doesn't give up so easily.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in relation to Vampire Academy or any characters within. I'm making no money from the writing of this story. Rated T-M for strong language and sexual situations. Read at your own risk. Enjoy! Review! This story is kind of a one shot.. I work crazy hours and have limited time to write so don't be mad! Thanks for reading!

Dimitri stared at me with a look that made my blood run cold. Like I was something strange and bad. "Rose, please stop. Please stay away." He was working hard to stay calm. I shot up, now as angry and frustrated as him. I had a feeling if I stayed, we'd both snap. In a undertone, I murmured, "This isn't over. I won't give up on you."

"Ive given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has."

That was the last thing Dimitri had said to me at the chapel. Everything after that was a blur - legs pounding as I ran as far and as hard as I possibly could, lungs burning once I burst through my room at court - eyes stinging with wind and tears. It was to much - the pain inside of me was becoming to much to bare. I couldn't hold back the sobs as my legs gave out from exhaustion.

I heard the click of the lock as Lissa emerged into our shared room - then the warmth of spirit as sympathy and concern flooded our bond. My eyes opened slowly - heavy with dried tears as I wiped at them with the back of my hand. Sleep had finally taken me after the ache in my chest numbed enough to breathe again. "Rose. I'm so sorry." she whispered, sitting beside me on the large bed as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and held me in a tight embrace. Obviously she'd heard about mine and Dimitri's outburst at the chapel but deep down a part of me thought she'd be more angry then compassionate. She didn't like it when I upset Dimitri. "I'm sorry, too." I assured quietly - my throat was dry, my voice cracked with emotion. "I tried really hard not to upset Dimitri. I hope I didn't ruin everything you've tried so hard for..." A sob escaped me at the thought of Lissa being Dimitri's savior. That was supposed to be my job.

"I can't believe he's doing this to you, Rose. I understand that he's confused but now it's like he's deliberately trying to hurt you." I felt her tears being to fall, running down my bare shoulder as she tightened her arms around me. "I'm sorry."

Through our bond I could tell Lissa felt betrayed and her sorrow ran deeper then Dimitri denying me. Something had happening after I left the chapel. I pushed through her grief and found the source. Dimitri had met up with Tasha, Christian's aunt and asked if she still wanted him as her guardian (and possible baby daddy.) Even after the recent events in Dimitri's life, becoming Striogi, killing countless innocents and then returning to his dhampir state, she still wanted him and he accepted the offer.

Dimitri was leaving Court to further the dhampir race and become Tasha's guardian.

Something inside me broke, whether it be my heart or my better judgment I wasn't sure but the pain that had finally numbed enough to allow me a few hours of sleep came rushing back at full force. Lissa sat up and looked at me, fear spreading across her beautiful face as I pushed myself from the bed and turned towards the door. "Rose?" There were no words for her. I didn't have time. I had to find Dimitri. I deserved more then this.

I didn't know if Dimitri was still around but I knew that they had moved him from the holding cell after his interrogation with the guards. Only a small handful of Moroi thought he was still dangerous and the Queen had kindly given him a room in one of the hotel's at the edge of court until he could figure out his next move. Apparently he'd chosen Tasha so more then likely he'd be packing up his few belongings. I didn't have much time.

To my surprise Mikhail was the only guard in the lobby of the small hotel - standing outside the room I assumed was Dimitri's. "Rose? What's up?" I jogged towards him and scanned my surroundings. "Where's everyone else? The other guards?" Mikhail shrugged. "They were called to the queen's chambers and since that interrogation Dimitri doesn't need as many of us around anymore. It's just me."

"Oh. Is Dimitri in there?" I pointed to the room. Mikhail hesitated, "He said no visitor's, Rose. I'm sorry." I shoved past him but his speed matched my own and he stopped me before I could get to the door. "He doesn't want to see you, Rose. You can't." I didn't have time for this. "I have to! If anyone would understand it's you, Mikhail! Please." I shoved past him again with no luck. "Dimitri is leaving in the morning with Tasha Ozera. He's going to be her personal guard. It's over, Rose."

The hold on my arm's loosened. "I'm sorr-." With all my strength I lashed out and punched Mikhail hard in the face - sending him into the wall. The next few minutes were a blur as Dimitri opened the door and I burst inside, shoving him backward in his surprised state before turning the lock. "Rose? What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"You can't do this to me, Dimitri! What about the things you said? About not being able to give Tasha what she wanted? Your hearts somewhere else!" My once strong emotion had crumbled at the sight of Dimitri and my voice was pleading. "You said she didn't get you like I do."

"This is ridiculous, Rose! You need to grow up - you need to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you!" Dimitri was shouting now - closing the space between us. It reminded me of our time in Russia - Dimitri was dangerous again, his control had finally snapped.

Unfortunately for Dimitri, the ability to control myself was nonexistent and I pounced like a crazed cheetah - throwing all my weight into him as he fell back onto the bed, shoving against me - grabbing my arms, trying his best to fight me off. Our hips met as a straddled him, holding his arms down. "I fucking hate you, Dimitri! I don't fucking deserve this!" In a flash he flipped me over on my back and held me down, moving his face inches from mine. "If you hate me so fucking much why are you here, Rose?" Our eyes searched one another's for a long moment before I kicked him off me and shoved forward, "Fuck you, Dimitri! I wish you were still Striogi! You were better without a soul!"

"I wish you would leave me the fuck alone!"

His words cut through me like a knife and before I could stop myself I slapped Dimitri hard across the face, causing his head to snap to the side. When he turned his eyes back to mine my hand print was across his tan cheek and his eyes were primal. He lunged towards me and grabbed both of my wrists - spinning me around like a rag doll and slamming me into the wall behind us. The air escaped my lungs as I hit and gasped as his fist came toward me - slamming into the wall inches from my face. Dimitri's arm went through the wall - causing our chests to meet, his other arm against my neck, holding my body against the wall.

We were gasping for air - staring at each other, waiting for the next move. To my surprise he removed the arm at my neck, sliding his fingers up my face and into my hair - bringing his mouth down and stopping inches from my own. I was still out of breath, my chest rising and falling against his. "You're so fucking beautiful, Roza." He swore against my mouth, kissing me with every bit of pent up aggression and passion he held. Dimitri pulled his fist from the wall and his other arm found my waist, lifting me up against the wall so I could wrap my legs around him. After a few minutes he pulled away, resting his head against my shoulder - trying to catch his breath, get back in control but I could tell it was lost to him as much as it was to me. We had lost. He looked up at me, still holding on as if I'd disappear and leaned back into my lips. "It's only going to hurt you but I love you more then anything."

All I could do was moan my response as he leaned into me - pushing me further into the wall with his body as his mouth crushed against mine. There was no coming back. I put all my weight into Dimitri - who luckily was off guard enough to stumble backwards into the bed, groaning as I advanced on top of him and resumed our kiss.

TBC


End file.
